justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Machine
TRTF5= The Machine is the static machine body of Gilbert that resides in Fazbear Inc. in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode. It is the creator of the Animatronics and the Torture Suits. Appearance The Machine is gray in color, and slightly resembles a bucket. It gets coated with blood after it begins creating the Torture Animatronics. Behavior The Machine was meant to be located on Floor 11. When the player reached this floor and encountered the manufacturing device, they could have either: *Destroyed it, making it finallly stop from making Torture Suits and getting the Special Ending. *Abandoning it and leaving the factory, resulting into the building falling appart for some unknown reason and presumably destroying the machine with it. Trivia * Some believe that Torture Device is attached to the Machine. * Oddly, since the change from Hybrids to Torture Suits, The Machine has not been seen. ** However, it has reappeared in The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. |-|The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, the true purpose of The Machine is revealed. The Machine is the energy source that powers the "Save The Kids Project". Biography On January 4th of 1943, a well known scientist named “Gilbert” who was the owner of this secret government hosptial in Japan called the “Gilbert Facility” became very ill. Shortly before Gilbert’s death, he told his son, Alei that he wanted to live on for an eternity so he could be there as people were being saved from the virus. Alei quickly got an idea shortly after he was told this. He would use the soul transporter that him and his father invented together around a year ago, it would transfer Gilbert’s soul into this “Machine” that would allow him to live for an eternity after his death, inside of The Machine. After months and months of planning, on July 17th of 1943, The Machine was eventually finished, they had put Gilbert’s body onto a hospital bed and the machine hooked up to a bunch of computers and monitors, putting as much knowledge, power, and energy into the machine as possible. After this proccess, The Machine then finally activated, now having a voice and mind of it’s own, with Gilbert possessing it, it was truly a beautiful creation they had just made. Three months later, in September of 1943, Gilbert’s son Alei, received a phone call from a strange man named Alison who was the owner of this criminal mafia gang in America, asking what it would cost for The Machine to be bought by them, Alei then told them it wasn’t for sell when he then hung up, telling them to have a nice day. As Alei hung up he had a bad feeling something might go very, very wrong soon. The voice over the phone made him feel very unsettled. This completely enraged Alison, if Alei wasn’t going to sell him The Machine that that would mean that him and his gang would have to get it no matter what at all costs, even if it means he has to kill some people, so Alison and his gang then decided to go to Japan so they could steal The Machine for there own use, “Pack your bags” Alison said, “We’re going to Japan.” After Alison and his gang broke into the Gilbert Facility, they killed many, many scientists and workers there who were interfering with their heist (a good amount of the people who they killed didn’t actually do anything at all however), these people Alison killed included the current owner of the Gilbert Facility, Alei. After this massacre, Alison and his gang then got away with the robbery of The Machine before they then went off to America, surprisingly enough, Alison and his gang were never charged for these crimes. Very shortly after Alison stole The Machine and got back to America, he got this huge idea to make a manufacturing facility where they would create these high-tech animatronics of there own and create restaurants of their own for family entertainment. Even though this was never directly said, it is heavily implied that after Alison stole The Machine and transported it into Fazbear Inc., he then reprogrammed it from a machine meant to host Gilbert’s soul so he could live forever, into a animatronic making machine, since it is never said that The Machine could ever produce animatronics back when it was used at the Gilbert Facility. |-|Gallery = MACHINE 2.png|The Machine in its damaged state 2017-01-05 (1).png|The Machine in Teaser Game 1, creating animatronics. 2017-01-05 (2).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (3).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (4).png|Ditto 2017-01-05 (5).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (6).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (7).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (8).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (9).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (10).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (11).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (12).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (13).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (14).png|The Machine in a more damaged state, creating all the hybrid animatronics. The Machine The Machine The Machine The Machine